My Twilight Parody
by EdwardLover4Ever
Summary: Here is a really cool story of Twilight that will sooner of later have ALL of the Twilight series vampire's in it. Plz read and review it! Even if you don't like it tell me. It would make me a better writer! Tell me what you do and don't like about it!


_**My Twilight Parody**_

**Okay this will have ALL of the Twilight series vampire's in it sooner or later. :)) Yes it is gna be awesome!! Plz read and review it!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Claimer: I do own this plot. **

**Okay so here it goes!! Hope you enjoy! And plz review after you read it! Plz tell me what you do like and what you don't like about it! It would make me a better writer. If you have any suggestions or ideas of where I could go with this or how it make it better plz don't hesitate to tell me. **

* * *

the Cullens house

Alice has a vision, but nobody realizes it, then when it's over she gasps.

"What's wrong, Alice?" asked Carlisle, concerned

"It's Bree, she's coming back. And she's not alone. She with another newborn vampire." said Alice, scared

"What does she want?" asked Carlisle again, still concerned

"I don't know." replied Alice, wondering what Bree could want

"She want's Renesmee." said Edward, angrily

"Why?" asked Carlisle

"So she can have a baby. She want's her as a child of her own." replied Edward, disgusted

"Well we outnumber her. There's only two of them and there's eight of us." said Alice

"She's willing to fight us to get Renesmee!" said Edward, getting more angrier every minute

"Won't she reason with us before she start's a fight?" asked Esme, hopeful

"No, I'm afraid she won't." replied Edward

"Well I'm willing to fight her!" said Bella, scared for her daughter Renesmee

"She'll be here in eight seconds." said Alice, scared for her niece

"Thank's for the notice!" said Rosalie, sarcasticly

Edward growl's and snarl's angrily.

"She's gonna come right on in." said Alice

Bree then enter's with Riley by her side.

"Hey, I'm here to get my child!" said Bree

"No your not!" yelled Edward, snarling and growling at Bree and Riley

"She is not your child!" yelled Bella

"She will be soon." said Bree

She start's to walk over to the stairs. But Bella blocks her way.

"Move slut!" said Bree

"Make me!" said Bella

Bree shrugges, "Okay I will." replied Bree

Bree throws Bella across the room, and Bella hit's the wall head first really hard.

"That's it, Bree! No one throw's my wife across the room and get's away with it!" said Edward

"I'm not afraid of you Edward." said Bree

Bree head's upstairs and find's Renesmee in her room. Edward grab's Bree by the neck and squeezes.

"You hurt my daughter and you will soon be afraid of me!" he yelled in her face

Bree chuckles at the thought, "Yeah not likely!" she replied

Bree hit him in "the spot" where it hurt's the worst. She then goes up to Renesmee's bedroom and goes up to her.

When Edward finally recovered, "If you even think about hurting her I............!!" said Edward

Bree smiles evily at leans down toward Renesmee and bites her. Well when I say bite I mean attacked her and almost killer her. While everyone else doesn't know what's going on, except Edward. Renesmee scream's at the top of her lungs. When the other's come up stair's they see what Bree is doing and they are horrified. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle grab Bree and finally get her off of Renesmee and try to take her outside to calm down but she won't get away from Renesmee. Bree keep's struggling with them. She also keep's snarling and growling at them.

"Bree stop struggling!!!!" yelled Edward

"This ought to help!" said Carlisle, who pull's out a IV needle. "I just need you two to keep her still!" said Carlisle

"I'll try!!" said Edward, grabs Bree's left arm and hold's it down. "Okay now you can stick it in her arm." said Edward

Carlisle nodded, "Sorry Bree, but you leave me no choice." he said, and stick's the IV in her arm

She scream's at the pain and slowly fall's asleep. In the meantime, Riley goes upstair's and find's them laying Bree on a bed.

"What are ya'll doing?" asked Riley

"Well your girlfriend just tried to kill my daughter. So I had Carlisle put an IV in her arm, so she would settle down." replied Edward

"Well make sure you don't do that again!!" said Riley, he goes up to Bree, who is laying on the bed unconscious. He then touched her arm where the IV was with his hand and she came to.

"What do you think _your_ doing?!" asked Edward, furious

"Fighting you!" said Bree, who grab's his neck and squeezes hard. She then throw's him across the room. "How do you like that, huh?" asked Bree

"Shut up!" said Edward, angrily

Bree run's into Renesmee's bedroom real fast and grab's her, then jump's out the window with Nessie in her arm's, before Edward recover's from when she squeezed his neck and threw him across the room.

"Gotta go!" said Riley, who jump's out the window before Edward could get him

"I'm soooo gonna hunt Bree down, then rip her apart and burn her!!!" said Edward, furiously

"If you don't I will!!!" said Bella

"Or me!!!" said Emmett, smiling

"Oh be quiet my monkey man! You know as well as I do that they will kill her themselves!!" said Rosalie

"Yes I do!" said Emmett

"We are gonna have to find her and get Renesmee away from her." said Carlisle, concerned for his granddaughters safety

**

* * *

**

**Well hope you liked it!! That's the end of Chapter One! Woooooohoooo! lolz well plz review it now that You've read it!! Thanks for your time!! If I get at least 10 Reviews I will put some more chapters up. But if I don't then sorry.**


End file.
